A Lost Raven
A Lost Raven is the 13th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis The chapter starts where the previous chapter left off at Gil's flashback meeting Break. Uncle Oscar in shock asks Sharon if it's true that the Nightray family wanted to adopt Gil. Sharon confirms this and tells him that they were serious about it. Uncle Oscar questions the Nightray's thinking and Sharon asks him if he knew Vincent Nighray. Sharon tells him that he was also adopted by the Nightrays five years ago when they found him collapsed and wounded. Vincent had aparently been seraching for his old brother whom he was seperated from. Xerxes told Gil that his younger brother was with the Nightray family and that he wanted him to be adopted by them as well. Gil angrily tells him that he wouldn't because they were the ones who assassinated Oz's mother. Xerxes then tries to lure Gil into doing what he had asked by mentioning the fact that there might be a way to save his bloeved master. Gil's attention is sparked but he suddenly starts kneeling over in pain. Xerxes then attempts to carry him back the mansion only to be pushed back and his hollow eye socket is revealed. Xerxes apologizes for scaring Gil like that and tells him that his eye was taken 'once upon a time'. He then tells him that he believes Oz was dropped into the Abyss as a prelude to a major event that was soon to take place and that he would like to know what that incident would be. Xerxes then tells him that by using the powers of "Raven" he would be able to rescue his master. Gil asks what Xerxes would want him to do and he replies that he wants him to spy on the Nightray's as he can't do it with only one eye. Gil then asks if he trust Xerxes' word and the latter tells him to use him since he was doing the same. Back in the present Xerxes mentions that Gil is also shouta, like Oz, and that he fits Sharon's tastes. She tells him not to make such careless statements and he responds with the fact that both Gil and Oz have darkness in their hearts making them easy targets to tease. Gil is being escourted to his brother, Vincent's, room within the Nightray household. Vincent calls out to his brother but Gil flinches away from him causing Vincent to stand back. Vincent asks if Gil still remembers him and Gil only answers with saying his name and that he doesn't want to remember. Vincent says that that's okay and all he wanted was to see his beloved brother again. Gil asks Vincent about "Raven" to which the latter is surpised that the former knows about the Chain. Vincent then proceeds to tell Gil about the four dukedoms and how they each possess a terrifying monster and the reason the dukedoms were created. Vincent says that the way the dukedoms show their status is that they have obtained a door to the Abyss and a weapon known as a Chain is locked inside of it. He goes on about the dukedoms creating the organization Pandora and it's job dealing with problems surrounding the Abyss. During all this Gil touches the door and he is suddenly sucked in by Raven's power though Vincent pulls him out telling him not to get pulled in so easily like that. Vincent mentions that Raven can open a path into the Abyss and that Gil would be able to get Raven's powers to save his friend. Sometime afterwards Xerxes teases Gil about how he hasn't changed at all and that he was suprised he was actually able to contract with Raven. He then goes on about Gil's loyalty to his master and calls it an obssession and that eventually it would turn into a double blade and pierce him. In the present Alice and Oz have fallen asleep and Gil puts them to bed. Xerxes watches from the doorway and asks Oscar if he was going to talk to them. Oscar tells him he was able to find information on the scenery that the trio had seen earlier. He says that it infact existed 100 years ago just as Xerxes' suspected. Characters in order of appearance * *Alice *Echo }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga